


Run For the Shadows in These Golden Years

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Team Plasma's victory is complete, and to celebrate the coronation of King N, some of the women who resisted Team Plasma's mission are brought to the grunts to be claimed and given new purposes. They will learn to respect the new king and his knights. Commission for Yugogon.





	Run For the Shadows in These Golden Years

Team Plasma's victory stood absolute. Hilda had failed to defeat N, which only led to the legendary power of Zekrom falling into N's hands, further broadening the powers and the dangers of Team Plasma. N was to be king, and there was no longer any force in all Unova who could stand against their might. They not only seized Pokemon, but they took trophies, powerful women who had in one way or another stood up against Team Plasma in their duties, and for added cruelty, Hilda's best friend Bianca, who had little reason to be taken aside from the way her curves drew the eyes of the grunts who had come to collect Hilda after she fled.

With their clothes torn in all manner of places, Hilda, Bianca, Elesa, Skyla, Lenora, Caitlin, and Shauntal all knelt disgraced and defeated before a standing force of men loyal to Team Plasma's cause, who had been given the rights to these women as trophies for their loyalty. Without their Pokemon, these trainers had no way to defend themselves, the threat of violence keeping them all nervous and in line under the threat of what disobeying orders and getting out of line might do to hurt them. This was possibly the worst situation they could have ever imagined getting caught in.

N himself sat atop his throne, already in position as the self-styled king of Unova. "Your time defying Team Plasma is over. Each of you are going to redeem yourselves for your crimes by serving Team Plasma and giving relief to the men who now enforce this world's new order. Grunts, feel free to use all of the women however you wish." The words were already chilling, especially as he added, "Except for my queen, of course. Her pussy is forbidden, as I will claim it myself."

The words were bad enough as they were, but as grunts swarmed Hilda and grabbed at her to make good on what they had been told they could do, it was sure to only get worse. She panicked as she felt the hands seize her, felt them drag her up to her feet and then bending her over, two well endowed Plasma grunts quickly jamming their cocks into her mouth and her ass without hesitation. The anger she should have felt certainly didn't manage to manifest itself particularly fiercely as the dicks forced their way into her, and immediately the pressure of these men fucking her into submission hit its stride, and Hilda had no way to prepare herself for it.

Savage thrusts down her throat and up her ass came so quickly that all Hilda could do was choke in messy, panicked response to the feelings of utter surrender and domination wearing her down. She felt like she was in over her head here, struggling to deal with all of this fire and this pressure. She wished so badly that she could have helped N, that even if she couldn't beat him, she could get through to him and appeal to him; his ideals were flawed, but the darkness of how he now took great delight in violating these women and making them into Team Plasma's sex slaves represented an even grander and starker departure still from all of that, and Hilda wished so badly that she could fight this.

She didn't want to be N's queen. She had no desire to be, any more than she wanted the same grunts she was beating three or four in a row out in the wild to be balls deep inside of her holes, but Hilda learned the true powerlessness of this situation as she was subjected to the brutality and the roughness of these potent thrusts, formidable pressure and wicked intention doing to her things she couldn't deal with, as she choked and struggled through this mess, feeling herself burn up stronger and fiercer as everything they did to her represented a greater turn away from sanity or sense, a plunge down into despair and submission.

The grunts knew Hilda had stomped all over them on every occasion, knew only their king could properly defeat her, and it was with that in mind that they took ample delight in fucking her holes extra hard. The punishing fervor with which they plundered her throat and wore her down showed off a willingness to indulge in her that was only partly related to her pretty looks and her big, perky ass that just begged to be fucked. N's limits weren't going to draw anyone's complaints now that her jean shorts were in tatters and her ass belonged to them. And what better way to claim it than to pump it full of cum while the other grunt pulled out and came all over her pretty face?

Caitlin was pulled up onto a nearby table, the sleepy psychic having no way to see this brutality coming as a big cock very abruptly shoved forward to claim its way down her throat and fuck her into oblivion with the suddenness and the harshness of pure aggression. Hands in her hair kept her head tilted all the way back, which made for a straight line from her soft lips down her snug throat, and that allowed deep, primal thrusts to force her to throat the whole cock down, forcing her to choke and struggle under this pressure. Her slender, waify body was not ready to handle a huge dick plunging into her like that, but what options did Caitlin have?

"Don't worry princess, we'll get you a nice, soft bed you can nap in all the time, and we'll just come fuck you stupid whenever we feel. You won't even need to be awake, you can just keep sleeping and we'll fuck your body. It's not like you'll add anything to the process." The degrading words didn't make Caitlin feel very good, but was there anything that was going to make her feel good about this attitude? "Your best use is just being a quiet, cute little fucktoy." There was nothing good that the grunt could have said while balls deep in her throat.

And balls deep was definitely the way to put it. Every thrust shoved forward hard enough to force his heavy sac down against her face. Each hard thrust made her struggle and shiver, made her feel the pressure of something so stark and so rough that she didn't have any way to deal with it. It was brutal and disrespectful, a raw treatment that had her barely able to deal with the pressures of the heavy sac slamming onward, hitting her face and subjecting her to something that had her flailing and panicking under something so chaotic. The pressure of this treatment was so stark and so aggressive, pressure flaring up within her as her struggles to keep moving and to endure this mistreatment became even more fearsome and helpless.

The brutality of these thrusts shook her down to her very core, as Caitlin struggled under the pressure and realization of a treatment too fierce and too savage to handle, used with vigorous, almost hateful fervor with humiliating remarks only making it worse for her as she endured all of this, heaving and shivering under the swell of something so brutal and wicked, something that reached its twisted, horrible boiling point with a cock erupting down her throat, spasming and throbbing with wicked glee and vigor as it pumped shot after shot of molten spunk down into her stomach and imposed upon her the new madness that she was to be subjected to.

"A model. We're fucking a model, boys." The words were slimy and wicked, and only made Elesa feel a greater sense of horrible, hopeless pressure amid the relentless push of pressure and chaos that simply refused to ease up on her. she struggled under this mess, a heaving wreck twisting and writhing under the hopelessness of this treatment. Her legs were up off the floor as hands held tightly onto her slender body, hard cocks rough and wicked as they began to pound forward and really take to ruining her. One in her ass, one in her pussy, pounding on with vicious, invasive intent and a desire to utterly ruin her.

Elesa's slender frame wasn't built to take a cock in each of her holes at the same time, and these big dicks challenged her even more as she felt the pressure of this rawness, this roughness, shaken to the core by these sensations and the chaos that came with it all. she was helpless here, stuck in place and feeling the pulse of pure chaos ruining her hotter by the second, any focus or effort to steady herself feeling completely hopeless as she was rawed by these men in vulgar unison, their laughter mocking and harsh. There was no way to pull herself easily out of this madness, out of the weirdness that washed over her, pounding and pulsing with a vigor that she could barely handle.

"Please," Elesa whined, an empty plea doing nothing for her as she felt herself getting roughed up and pounded harsher, worn down deeper and deeper without any way to really control herself here. "Please, it's too rough, this is too much. Show some mercy on me, please." All it earned her was a tug on her hair and a smack across her ass, making her yelp harder as they sought to push on stronger and more wicked, fucking her with punishing fervor and the intention of making her shudder in regret and panic, feeling a greater and more hopeless rush of frustration She was hopeless here, burning up under this weirdness and chaos.

"How about this; we won't take it easy on you. But we'll fuck you so hard your tight little whore body gets over your bullshit and starts begging for more. That way you'll just admit it to yourself and crave more cock." The laughter grew louder and more feverish, making her shudder under the pulse of something so twisted and so wrong that all she could do was burn, aching and thrashing under something that she had no hope of containing. The cocks erupted inside of her holes, and shameful, pulsing ecstasy hit Elesa hard, made her struggle and ache under this roughness, under the brutality of these sensations, demoralizing and harsh. There was no good way to escape this, Elesa was theirs, and they were going to make sure she knew it.

Lenora had it even worse with her hands tugged behind her back, big cocks feverishly cramming into all three of her holes at once. The roughness and the pressure of their wicked thrusts were savage and twisted, a roughness and a brutality that nothing could spare. They pulled her arms back to keep her body in place, as the feverish and brutal pace of the rough thrusts subjected her to something wicked, something that simply would not stop. She couldn't do anything to save herself here, powerless against the mistreatment and the aggression of their thrusts, a good, married woman triple penetrated and stuffed full of big dicks that sought to ruin her completely.

"We'll teach you to be a fuckslut," one of the men groaned, taunting Lenora with the fate awaiting her, the punishing fervor and the pressure of this vigorous rush of sensation. Pressure and heat drove on feverishly, making the pressure and twisted, rough treatment. Lenora was a teacher, now reduced to something wrong and raw, so twisted and so wicked that she could barely keep her thoughts straight, pounded into with a roughness and a pressure she only wished she could deal with. But everything that followed felt worse than the last, a wickedness and a fervor driving her wild as they laid waste to her, ruinous and ravaging.

Her breasts heaved as she struggled under this punishing mistreatment, her ass and her pussy forced open by the oversized cocks while she struggled and choked on a third. There wasn't anything she was really capable of doing to make this panic stop. The heat and the chaos of this mistreatment wore hit her very hard, all these cocks pounding into her and smashing on fiercely, wickedly, making throb and twist under the chaos of this heat and this wickedness. The wickedness and the harshness made for a treatment horribly disrespectful and wicked, as sensations grew stronger and fiercer, her body helpless against this feeling and the hopeless that she was overwhelmed by. Lenora suffered a twisted disrespect and a heat that she could barely believe.

But it was there, and she had no choice but to endure it, shivering and writhing under the sense of utter fullness that came from these grunts fucking her airtight Their punishing treatment and their harsh thrusts were simply too brutal and savage to endure, her body hopeless as she writhed and shivered. This was a hopeless mess of a situation, with Lenora finding herself in a place of complete despair under their attention, their roughness. They were going to fuck her body until it broke down, and as they pumped her full of hot spunk and mocked her for being their captive, she wondered what fate awaited her at the other end of all this treatment.

Cocks swarmed Shauntal's face, battering her back and forth with dizzying and abusive strikes while another cock forced itself hard into her mouth, fucking her harsh enough to keep her choking and sputtering in dismay. The spit bubbling around her mouth showed off the author's utter despair at this mistreatment, as she ached without much sense of how to save herself from this vile fate. Everything about this wickedness made her heave and twist in panic, subjected to so much roughness and brutality that she just didn't know how to handle. Drool ran down her chin and onto her breasts as she endured this savage blowbanging, and there was no way out of it.

The grunts kept up the pace of switching around, taking turns fucking her mouth so that this prolonged blowbanging only got worse and more savage. Taking turns would have been too easy a fate for Shauntal to endure, and the men relished in the thrill of subjecting her to this misery, building up with their abuse and their roughness. It was only four grunts, but they made sure that she never had a moment's sanity or rest with their dicks smacking against her, wet and slick with her own spit while they weren't forcing themselves into her mouth and down her throat. Shauntal had no way to ground herself in this treatment, keeping the pressure high and ensuring that she was unable to deal with all of this wickedness and vigor, fervid thrusts and powerful thrusts making her ache under this madness, under the swell of depravity and vile intentions making her sink deeper into the clutches of madness and despair.

"We'll give you something to write about," one of them groaned, and Shauntal felt dizzily overwhelmed, demoralized by this treatment and everything they subjected her to. Every thrust felt rougher and more twisted than the last, forcing her down into the pulse of utter despair and frustration. More and more she found herself suffering under this pressure, feeling the pulse of wickedness and vile intention wearing down her mind and leaving her dizzy, her breath scarce and her body hopeless. She couldn't deal with all these feelings, and as long as she was subjected to this brutality she had no hope of avoiding the impending madness that ensued, that burned hotter.

Four cocks erupted at the same time in Shauntal's face. Four big, hard cocks that gave the woman already covered in her own drool so much more to have to deal with. They came all over her, her glasses already askew from the roughness and the thrusting, and she left hopeless now under the madness of this mistreatment, the punishment and the agony of this harshness only doing to her more and more things she felt powerless against. Cum rained down all over her face, leaving streaks of gooey white that kept her dizzy, worn down, and trembling as she gasped for air and clumsily tried to adjust her glasses, even if they weren't going to help her see too much with all the cum on the lenses.

"I like you better than your friend. The brunette only has a good ass, but your whole body is so perfect," groaned the man forcing his cock up Bianca's ass. "Plus, a pair of round hips and a fat, fuckable ass are all a man like me needs." There was no consolation to be found in those words, as Bianca panicked and felt the punishing vigor of this roughness wear her down. She couldn't deal with all these feelings, full of concern for everyone and a worry about how she was going to handle this brutality amid the roughness of these cocks breaking her down and fucking her into submission.

Up front, she had even worse to deal with, as her breasts were wrapped around another cock, another grunt who held her ample chest in place and hammered greedily forward to fuck her tits. "And you actually have tits. Big, squeezable tits that can wrap around a cock as big as mine. Let King N have that brunette cunt, an adorable, stacked blonde is a girl for the people."

"N-no," Bianca said, shaking her head and twisting under the pressure of absolute despair, pressure and chaos wearing down upon her as she was fucked. "No, this is all wrong. Please, don't do this to us. That's not what I want, my body isn't for anyone!" There was no joy and relief to be found in this treatment; Bianca burned in panic, wishing so badly for some kind of focus and understanding, but there was none for her here. This brutality kept on, pushing stronger and fiercer on against her body as she was forced to accept the vile, twisted intentions of these grunts, who fucked her without a care. Hilda wouldn't save her this time though; Hilda was in the same horrible position she was, and she had to just burn under the heat and the wickedness of their pressure, of these dark intentions making her burn, twisting in worry and heat, the twisted pressure and the chaos wearing her down completely. "Please..."

Laughter was all she got. Laughter, smacks across her ass, hard thrusts into her cleavage and deep into her ass that made her writhe under the hopeless despair and certainty of a pressure she couldn't help herself against. She didn't want to, but the hard fucking wore her down, made Bianca tremble and whine as she came, embarrassed and lost to these sensations as the cum pumped into her ass and all over her tits, as they laughed and mocked her for being 'a slut in training' and their ' favorite blonde bimbo fucktoy'. This was the only reality awaiting Bianca whether she liked it or not.

Three cocks at once forced themselves upon Skyla as she lay on her back, feeling a special sort of lost under this chaos. One man forced her legs apart, slamming his cock down into her tight cunt and viciously hammering into her with a roughness that she had no hope of fighting against, treated to the brutality and the harshness of a deep, rough vaginal fucking. Her pussy accepted it, but not readily; Skyla wasn't a particularly sexually active woman, tight and completely not ready to the cock slamming into her cunt over and over with such brutal fervor. But that dick in her pussy wasn't the only thing that Skyla had to deal with and suffer through.

Another man straddled her stomach, holding onto Skyla's very ample chest and shoving his cock up into her cleavage from behind. The tight grip of strong hands held firm onto her chest, making sure she wasn't ready to deal with all of the brutality and the harshness of this treatment. The hands squeezed at her big tits, kneading and groping her while he thrust greedily forward, and making this even more punishing was the pressure of stray fingers occasionally getting too rough with her nipples, making her writhe in even greater, deeper panic under this dizziness. Skyla felt a special kind of hopeless struggling to deal with all of this brutality and the ensuing chaos that came with it all.

Then there was the heavy ball sac shoved against her mouth. Another man straddled her face, slapping his cock down against her and tugging on her soft, red hair as he made her shudder and panic under this mess. He didn't make her suck his cock, instead smacking her silly with it, but she wasn't given much of an easy time either as he made her slurp on his ball sac instead, shoving the heavy nuts down against her mouth and making her service them. She didn't have much of a chance to resist it; she was subjected to such viciousness and vulgar treatment that she just didn't know how to handle. 

All this aggressive misuse and disrespect left Skyla writhing, and she wished there was a way out of this, a way to spare herself this chaos and this wickedness, but she found herself subjected to something fundamental and raw, something wrong, something she was just completely unable to fight. Skyla came, thrashing and shivering under the swell of chaos and frustration that ensued, knowing she was defeated already as the cocks erupted, one inside of her and two just onto her, painting her face and her chest with thick ropes of spunk that marked her as Team Plasma's property, and while Skyla didn't want to be grim and definitely didn't want this, what could she really do about it?

Things only got worse for Hilda as the grunts doubled up on her. She rode the cock of one grunt reverse cowgirl style, ass bouncing in his lap as she forced herself to take him into her backdoor deep and hard. While she did so, three grunts stood in front of her, forcing her to suck their cocks at once. she had to work her hands and her mouth over to satisfy all of the demand, and any time she was even a little bit slow on the take hands tugging at her ponytail reminded her that she was a special kind of helpless in this dour situation. They could rough her up as much as she wanted, and she had to take it.

Hilda was not used to losing situations. Not used to being powerless or intimidated, but the overpowering fervor of the Team Plasma grunts fucking into her a sense of defeat and panic really left her feeling hopeless now, left her toiling in the realization that she was utterly devoid of a way out now. She felt hopeless, felt dizzy and lost now under the feelings that overwhelmed her, forced to suck and stroke cocks while riding another, feeling the sense of complete loss overwhelm her and not let go. Everything about the feelings bubbling up inside of Hilda made for something loathsome, something wrong that she wished only for a way to fight through, begging for the opportunity to push out through this mess and escape.

Instead, she received firm gropes and smacks of her ass while the men delighted in talking down to her. "Whores can't be queen, King N is nuts," one of them said, smacking his cock across Hilda's face before he forced himself in for his turn with her mouth. "You're his glorified cocksucker, that's all." The words made her blood boil, and not even for the intentions she couldn't be queen. Why would Hilda ever want to be? What possible reason could she want for embracing nay of this? It was disgusting, wicked, driven by hate and by things that were simply too wrong and twisted for Hilda to ever consider good or righteous. N's madness had consumed him now.

But she saw nothing of value to save, either. Hilda was done with that; N had made these choices and now Hilda cared only about trying to survive those choices as his underlings fucked her. She wasn't going to be able to do anything else, wasn't going to be able to fight against this or find strength here. Hilda could do nothing about this treatment except burn, a shivering wreck subjected to madness too brutal and too wicked for her to be able to compose herself against. As an orgasm tore through her unwilling body, Hilda wished so badly for a way to fight this, a way to deny this senseless pleasure now, and she wasn't going to stop until she got out of here and saved the day. How? She had no idea. But she wasn't going to let the triple facial she took or the load oozing out of her gaping ass hole stop her. She couldn't let it.

Caitlin's small body only played a further boon to the grunts delighting in her as one of them fucked her full nelson style, holding her up and hooking his arm under her legs and then behind her neck, her light body completely helpless now against the brutal vigor of her pussy getting claimed hard and raw as he lifted her up and down onto his cock, subjecting her to an even greater roughness than the oral violation she'd just recovered from, something that didn't feel even remotely sensible or sane to her, but she couldn't do a damn thing about that now.

Lifted off of the ground and stuffed full of cock, Caitlin's only real thought now was one of panic and frustration, as she burned with worry over this mistreatment and wondered how she was supposed to deal with it, how she could endure this madness and this twisted hunger. Her body was not prepared for the treatment she endured, and she let out nervous whines of panic as the composed, sleepy, self-styled princess was subjected to something absolutely hopeless. She wished for a way to pull away from this, and she was lost to something that she really wasn't ready for, thrown by the pressures and the heat of this treatment, more desperate and hopeless by the minute.

"It's a shame we're going to break this body down with our cocks, because right now you're so tight. You just won't stay that way getting dicked down all day by us." The harshness of this treatment left Caitlin feeling demoralized, as the man fucked her and flaunted his control over her body, over her entire being. She could do nothing to stop this treatment as she writhed under the pressure, a whimpering wreck held harshly in place and fucked in a position that only made the roughness even more intense, even more chaotic. Everything she was subjected to felt like a disaster, a panic and a pulse of something that she had no way of resolving.

And yet it only got worse. Her pussy endured this roughness and this fever, and she was completely lost to something that she couldn't deal with here, a heaving wreck howling in chaos and desperation that she was ruined and pounded into, feverish lust and chaos wearing down her thoughts. As unwelcome as it was, an orgasm ripped through her body, making Caitlin thrash and heave in wanton panic, completely terrified by the pleasures that felt way better than she knew how to deal with, and she wished so badly for some way to fight against it and compose herself, but she had none. This was something absolutely not what she wanted, but as the cock erupted into her pussy, she wasn't really given much of a chance to deal with anything, thrown by the heat and the chaos of this pressure again, lost to the wickedness the grunt's mistreatment and his fervor. There was nowhere to go but down for Caitlin.

Thrown up onto a table, Lenora had her legs held wide apart as half a dozen men all feverishly stroked their cocks, groping her and hurling plenty of verbal abuse at her. Lenora was dizzy under this pressure, shaking her head and writhing under the roughness of their treatment, wishing she could speak up in defense of herself as someone with the strength and the will to not be threatened or imposed by this pressure, but she was too busy getting a pair of balls shoved into her face and punishing her with the pressure of chaos and wicked intention, muffling her and silencing her ability to fight for herself and defend her dignity.

Lenora didn't understand what the goal here was, why they were just standing around jerking off and not doing much else of anything. They weren't fucking her, which wasn't something she exactly minded given how sore her ass and her pussy were from the rough fucking, but there wasn't much she was going to enjoy better in the way they just stood around calling her a "big titted MILF bitch" and "a bit old for a slutty fucktoy". But there wasn't anything that Lenora could do to stand up for herself or spare her humiliation now as she just kept writhing and heaving under the weirdness and the chaos of what happened, struggling to deal with everything that wore down upon her with such punishing fervor.

When it did come into focus and Lenora did have an answer, it was one she wished she didn't have. As the grunts finished feverishly jerking off, they stepped up between Lenora's legs and shoved their cocks into her, giving a few pumps and hard thrusts before they came inside of her, setting up an efficient, no-wait creampie train that ensured everyone got cum inside of her with much more efficiency than if they were to take turns fucking her, maybe not ideal for taking their time drilling the buxom woman's tight cunt, but certainly good for just creampieing her repeatedly and taunting her with how they were going to make her their bitch, to her writhing, broken humiliation.

Around the fifth load, Lenora even came. She hated it, hissing and thrashing rather than moaning, but it didn't matter; her inner walls begged around the cock pumping spunk deep into her, and Lenora didn't have the strength or focus or deny it. She was a mess giving up everything to this chaos, and she wasn't given a choice when it came to this harshness, feeling her cum pumped full of molten spunk and filling her up with more than she could hope to deal with, lost to the pressure and confusion of this complete lust. Lenora hated it, but it felt good, and she just couldn't escape that fact.

Elesa hadn't been keen about the struggle of trying to take two cocks inside of her. Three cocks? It was a startling amount worse in ways she wasn't ready for. Her body heaved under the madness of this mistreatment, begging for an end to the ways every hard shove forced a cock into her body, forcing her tight holes to loosen up. Her narrow body trying to accommodate cocks in both her pussy and her ass at once was bad enough, but now her throat was getting stretched out by another fat dick and she was left unable to breathe or deal with any of this, lost to something so vulgar and harsh, which kept up its steady and conquering pace on her, and she had no way of dealing with any of it.

But it persevered, a wicked rush of molten fervor keeping her lost to this heat, dizzily choking on the cocks hammering on back and forth. Her throat spasmed in desperate, panicked signals of worry signaling very directly that something was wrong, and it all went utterly ignored in the midst of this mistreatment. Raw vigor and hateful pressure kept up instead, keeping Elesa tame and hopeless, hands weakly grabbing on to bodies not to shove them back but just to keep her balance now as she burned under this swell of relentless heat and hate.

It helped drive home what they wanted from the model. How they saw her. Sh wished so badly for some grounding and focus, but all she found was vigorous, bitter fucking, her body subjected to so much primal heat and aggression from these cocks, which fucked her into hazy surrender and refused to let up on her, every motion driven by the same central underlying idea of completely ruining her, and Elesa could do nothing but endure it all, suffering under this aggression and feeling herself lost to the relentless swell of something powerful, something raw. A famous model and respected Pokemon trainer, reduced to the lowly role of sex slave. It was a horrible thought, but a thought that Elesa had to struggle with more and more as these men showed no sign of actually wanting to slow down with their powerful and vulgar thrusts.

An orgasm wasn't what she needed, but in some ways it made things feel better. Loathe as Elesa was to admit it, the way she shuddered and burned under this pressure, she couldn't really deny that the sensations of pleasure throbbing across her body felt oddly soothing and almost numbing. She was able to focus for a brief moment on something incredible, even as the cum pumped into her holes from all sides and filled her up with cum, subjecting her to more of this vulgar and disrespecting use. She found something to steady herself, something lurid and wrong, and Elesa hoped she could pull herself out of this mess, but if she couldn't... Maybe there were worse fates than this.

Another cock nestled in between Bianca's big tits, and this time she had even more to contend with as cocks swarmed her face, another messy blowbanging with men taking turns dragging her head off to one side or another so they could give her a nice, deep skullfucking for a moment. It was completely senseless, removed from anything decent or grounded, as the powerful thrusts kept up their pace of ruining her. She could barely keep track of the way this relentless, dizzying whirlwind of oral violation kept her moving, as she choked on cock after cock, struggling to breathe and not even sure whether or not she was sucking on the same cocks or not.

She was, but it didn't matter. Not when she was making such a big mess of herself, with drool running down her chin and onto her breasts, making her ample chest wetter and more ripe now for the powerful thrusts of a cock greedily fucking her chest. There was no hesitation or composure to it, just rough thrusts violating her chest, subjecting her to vigorous, pounding aggression and a punishment she had no hope of dealing with. He just held onto her chest and pounded on into it, relentless in the way he way he indulged in her and the way he fucked her chest without a care. Her body was Team Plasma property now, and there was no reason to worry about anything other than their own indulgence and desire.

Bianca didn't have much to do in this position, passive and helpless as she got facefucked into oblivion by the grunts, who delighted in the way she put up no fight. Bianca was a sweet, meek girl who just didn't have any hope of ever sparing herself this pressure. She was stuck in place, enduring this treatment and accepting the sex with the least 'fight' of anyone. All of the confidence she had built up over her journey, everything about the way that she had grown and loved herself, was simply thrown away now. Every strands of drool on her face, every smack of a cock against her cheek, every time they remarked about how she was a good cocksucker for such an 'innocent bimbo', left her feeling like dirt, humiliated and worn down by the callousness of these men, and she couldn't fight anymore. It had all been for nothing.

The grunts didn't hold back on her when they were done. They came all over her face and her chest, jeering as they let her take on the big mess of a facial that awaited them, ensuring she burned with shame and frustration as the sticky spunk clung to her face and her breasts, so many eyes on her in so many ways, driven by callous intentions and a desire for something she wished she was strong enough to fight, but she wasn't. Not anymore. As one of them said, "At least you're good for one thing: making us cum," Bianca found herself believing and accepting it.

Skyla was a situation similar to Hilda's, but she wasn't even sucking. She was told to 'dance', body heaving as the buxom redhead moved feverishly up and down atop the big cock she had been ordered to sit on, riding it with hard, chaotic fervor, panicked by the pressures and expectations so suddenly upon her as she move,d feeling the shame and the fire burning her up from within. "I'm not here for your enjoyment," Skyla said, cheeks flush, almost the colour of her hair as she kept moving, as she rode the cock reverse cowgirl style and gave the men exactly what they wanted.

"Yes you are, bitch, shut up and keep riding. I only want to hear moans out of you" The men beat off as they watched, standing around her in a tight semicircle. "Moans and praise. Tell us about how big our cocks are." He looked at her with a burning, wicked intent in his eye; if she didn't say anything and give in, she was likely going to be punished even harder, something that made Skyla shiver with worry and fear as she gave in to the demands.

"Your cocks are so big! Every Team Plasma member I've seen is a hung stud wh-who makes my body burn with desire." Skyla hated this, but she had to do it. She didn't want to know what would happen if she didn't. "I love your cocks, and I want to be fucked by all of them!" Throwing herself on into this mess, Skyla kept riding, kept bouncing, her big tits heaving with every motion as she rode the cock harder, lost to the shame and the pressure of something horribly out of her control Skyla was a special sort of hopeless here, and she wished so badly for sense and guidance, but there was none. She was stuck here, lost to this chaos and this merciless treatment, feeling her body succumb inch by inch into deeper chaos and frustration.

There was no saving herself from the inevitable now, as Skyla rocked harder, giving the grunts what they wanted and she knew this was a dangerous proposition and a horrible idea, but she had no way of fighting it here, no way of controlling herself as she sank into this chaos without any real sense of how to ground herself. She was stuck in this mistreatment, heaving and aching as the pleasure grew fiercer out of control and she dizzily succumbed to primal desires. Amid all her dirty talking came moans and vigorous surrender as she came hard, the pleasure overwhelming and intoxicating, whether she liked it or not. Cum pumped into her pussy and load after load rained down on her heaving body, letting Skyla feel what she was in store for from now on, and she could do nothing but accept all of it. Both the situation and the bukkake.

Shauntal had never endured a brutal treatment quite like this before. Every savage thrust of the big cocks pounding her ass and her pussy in unison left her dizzy and heaving as smacks across her chest and her ass, tugs at her hair, and hands pulling her arms back to keep her helpless all contributed to a roughness that she couldn't get out from. The way they moved on from her mouth to her lower holes was not a mercy, and Shauntal's cross-eyed panic showed off the swell of utter panic that came from being treated like this, her glasses all askew again from the rough fucking she received from behind, and there was simply no saving herself in this mess.

"This is too much," she whined, but her complaints went ignored, as the big cocks hammered in and out of her holes without a care, rocking on back and forth in vigorous and punishing motions forcing her to feel a kind of fullness that may have been ecstasy in its greatest form in some other time, but right now induced panic and worry enough for her to want to bury how good it felt and ignore the way the sensations ruled her body. Shauntal was stuck here, feeling helpless and lost to the sensations of something so raw and so hateful that it left her startled to even think this sort of brutality was possible.

But these men proved it, fucking the writer into utter submission without a care. They wore her down, pounding into her body and subjecting Shauntal to something driven by such twisted intentions and selfish lust, treating her as another trophy for all their hard work, and Shauntal could do absolutely nothing now to save herself from this fate. She was stuck here, forced to endure this prison guard position double penetration and violated without a care by men who happily took her as a prize. It was degrading in ways that she found dizzying, left to wonder where enjoyment of such a treatment wore her down, treating her to such awful things, following up her blowbang bukkake with this roughness.

But at the same time, how could Shauntal doubt peoples' enjoyment as he herself felt the throbbing pulse of something taking firmer hold? Shauntal didn't like it, but she was losing more and more ground to the chaos of sensations that left her dizzy. There was a special kind of senselessness to this chaos, the feeling of complete surrender that came with being fucked into submission like this, violated and used, rougher and harder than she had ever felt before. It was carnal and satisfying in confusing ways she loathed for what it did to her, inspiring confusions and a powerful, demoralizing orgasm that had the men cackling and indulging in her even harder, rough and senseless. They came inside of her, and Shauntal couldn't deny that there was something satisfying about all of this.

A hand forced Caitlin's head forward, burying her face right into Lenora's almost overflowing twat with the intention of making her eat the cum right out of the buxom black MILF, and Caitlin obeyed, getting to work at sloppily devouring the hole of a woman to whom she had maybe ever exchanged five words, as a cock slammed into her from behind and without any real hope in the matter, Caitlin accepted what was happening here, doing only as she was ordered to avoid any further wrath, the pungent taste of salty cum from almost a dozen men all mixed together and mingling on her tongue now.

Caitlin wasn't the only one resigned to this madness, as Lenora was worked up and down a cock too, her ass drilled deep and harsh while another man stood over her and forced his cock down her gullet. She felt like sense or control left to her now, demoralized and worn down by all of this chaos and all of the feelings of surrender tearing her apart from within. She was helpless now, the flame dying down and the shuddering pulse of complete hopelessness overwhelming her completely, leaving only a sense of meekness that was not in any way what Lenora had spent years living her life putting forward, but she felt too worn down now to help herself.

The tongue pushed deeper into Lenora's cunt, as Caitlin felt the cock fucking her harder, the hand wrapping her hair around itself so it could shove her in harder and really grind her in there. She found herself obeying all too readily now, eating Lenora out as the pressures built and the throbbing sensations grew hotter out of control, grew into something fearsome and formidable, something that she greatly wished she could deal with, and she really didn't know how to handle that, except to keep mining every drop of spunk out of the older woman. It should have been utterly repugnant to her, but the more that she sampled it mingling with Lenora's tart juices, the more she found herself almost liking it, in some deeply fucked up way.

Both Lenora and Caitlin found themselves confronted more and more by the feelings of reward for their surrender, submission giving them something to burn through and heave against as their bodies spiraled off into new heights of pleasure, Lenora tonguefucked while her ass and her mouth received good poundings, and Caitlin on degraded clean-up duty getting fucked from behind as a reward for her hard work. It drove both women over the edge of powerful orgasms that left them feeling dizzy and delirious, overwhelmed by the pressures that followed and a sense of hopelessness and despair robbing them of all focus or sense of bearing now.

Skyla and Elesa were shoved on top of one another sixty-nine style and forced to eat each others' ruined, creampied pussies, bringing two best friends together in a way that had them writhing and aching with worry and discomfort, the throbbing pulse of shame and worry getting to them both in some very powerful ways as they shuddered under this aggression, the pulse of humiliating vigor and heat keeping them going, but the lust bubbling under the surface helping to keep them shoving forward and giving in to these orders, pleasuring one another and accepting the rush of excitement that started to get them more and more into this as they went on in their treatment of one another.

But even more awaited them as grunts jumped on them, shoving cocks into both girls' pussies and adding to the pressure. But by then, Elesa and Skyla were deep enough into their treatment of one another that they found themselves ready to just accept it, licking the cocks sliding into the other's hole and going with it. There was a sense of acceptance to this whole mess now, as the two fallen gym leaders both come around to the idea of acceptance through different horrible means and mistreatment that left them lost, left them helpless. They couldn't think straight and the more they tried to make sense of these feelings the less anything at all really made sense, and in that emptiness and confusion came only the ensuing lust that kept them obedient and hot, lost to these feelings and giving in deeper by the second to this chaos.

They kept going, tongues feverishly at work now to fucklick their best friend, and the more they got into it the more they felt okay with this, clinging to one another and shoving back against the big cocks fucking their pussies. It made for a lot of pleasure at once, something hot and disorienting for the way that the other's presence brought a soothing effect to what was still at the end of the day their unwilling violation, and as long as that was how they were going about this, what hope did they have for focus and sense? It was something wrong and hot that overtook them, and their bodies were ready to submit to it all ,to submit to the men fucking them, to give in to this whole situation.

The strong orgasms they had were a signal of something that spoke in opposition to every reasonable idea in their heads. Neither could grasp what was happening enough to fight against it or to care about this. In their heads, they came the hardest they had yet, and it was thanks to one another. Even after the cocks pumped them full of cum, they remained locked in place, going on to eat each others' freshly creampied holes some more and embrace the idea of being together in the confines of their service to Team Plasma, ready to accept their vulgar fates now.

The biggest cock among all the grunts hung in the faces of Shauntal and Bianca, and neither could resist the harsh commands to start sucking. The two women licked and kissed all over the dick together, sharing the shaft as they held tight to one another, strangers giving up to the huge cock and accepting that they didn't really have a choice here. Both curvy women were down on all fours, their backsides wiggling and waving, and eventually that caught more attention, both womens' gaping asses plugged up by dicks all over again as they were shoved forward, jeers 'encouraging' them to keep sucking the cock like it was all they cared about in life, and neither could do a damn thing to stop this.

They just submitted, giving in to the pulsating rough and chaos that ruled them. Their mouths served along the cock, licking and kissing without any real direction or certainty. A worn down Shauntal was the first to suck the cock down and give it a nice, solid bout of slurping, and as she drew back Bianca was quick to give it the same, neither of them able to focus anymore, and the dizziness of having cock down their throat had become an almost calming experience for both of them, keeping them dizzy and unfocused. It was a grand mess of chaos and confusion that held them so tightly now, neither woman knowing how to handle all of this, which left them much more pliable now for these wicked men to use.

Their submission was absolute, as Bianca and Shauntal found the pleasures growing fiercer, burning and throbbing across every inch of bodies desperate to give in, and nothing was going to shake them now from that. Their big, round asses shoved back to meet the hard cocks fucking them into submission, all while they grew more and more ravenous in their indulgences of the cocks in front of them, ready to give in to these demoralizing and chaotic feelings with no sense of how to save themselves from this depravity and this surrender. They just pushed on harder, finding a weird kind of solace in working together and in accepting this treatment as just something to work through and embrace.

The orgasms they felt from having their asses fucked were overwhelming, too. Shauntal and Bianca both succumbed to this desolation and this pressure, howling in unison as their bodies writhed and the molten pulse of utter submission tore them both apart. They were lost now, helpless to this frustration and left to burn up brightly under the swell of molten acceptance. They throbbed and heaved, moaning sweet depravities as their asses were pumped full of cum and they shared a big, gooey facial that left them thinking only of one thing; turning inward to kiss one another and lick their past bukkakes off of one another's faces, delighting in sharing this cum as they gave in to their most base instincts.

Towels cleaned Hilda off and she had mouthwash poured in, forced to gargle it so she was "pure" for King N, and she knew it wasn't going to lead to anything good, but she certainly needed to rinse the taste of cum out of her mouth, so she accepted it even knowing what was soon to come.

Dragged to the throne, Hilda was forced upon N. "Come join me, my queen," he said, dragging her up into his lap, and Hilda's legs buckled a bit. N's cock was the biggest of them all, a massive, glorious prick that her ignored pussy begged to be filled with, and she hated the feelings it inspired within her, but she just didn't have any strength left in her now. "I've waited for this for so long. You were always the one I knew I wanted at my side and at my feet."

Hilda was pulled up into his lap, and she found herself sitting down on his cock, whining and gritting her teeth as she began to ride him. She had so many things she wanted to say to N, so many bitter and cutting remarks. All of them died as she felt his huge cock filling her denied and needy pussy, and she began to hammer on quickly, burning up and bucking through this pressure and heat that drove her wild. There was no controlling herself and controlling this pressure now, and she was completely unable to control the heat and the chaos of this situation. "Fuck," she whined. "This isn't--it's not--"

"It's so right. Give in to it." N's hands settled onto her hips and her head, tugging her into a fierce kiss, and her freshly cleaned mouth couldn't resist melting into the embrace of his kiss and his invading tongue. He needed it. He craved it. His twisted 'love' for Hilda was strong and wicked, the heat and chaos pushing on stronger as he hammered on powerfully, rushing against her and fucking her into submission, breaking her down. "Be my queen, Hilda!"

Bouncing up and down atop his cock, the feeling of being filled and embraced and claimed by N helped push Hilda into a such a delirious swell of something she had no way to handle. She was out of control now, feeling herself heave and shiver under the pulse of pure surrender, reckless abandon driving her into a state of pure chaos, relentless hunger and desperation giving her something that she felt lost to, completely overwhelmed and senseless here. Clinging to the new king, Hilda found herself losing ground rapidly, shuddering and heaving under the idea of giving in to him completely, a trembling wreck discovering the hopelessness of her own position here as she inched closer and closer into complete surrender, reckless heat and twisted vigor doing to her things she simply could not help now, and she was lost to this mess, lost to all of it.

The orgasm sealed it. Hilda's head rolled back as her pussy clung down around his cock, and the weight of everything upon her felt like it just rolled off her shoulders as she moaned, "Make me yours!" She bounced harder atop his lap, riding his cock with reckless vigor and a sense of complete surrender, of chaos, and she couldn't help herself now. She gave it up to him. All of it. Hilda was his now, and she could not have been happier with that idea.

N came deep inside of her, but he didn't let up. He kept thrusting upward, hands both on her hips. "Tell me you're mine," he growled, growing possessive and fierce as he kept up the pace of pounding into her, laying utter waste to Hilda and shameless now about ruining his 'queen as he did.

"I'm yours, N! Your queen, your whore, your dirty cock addict, whatever you want me to be!" There was no fight left in Hilda now. She throbbed and shivered, thrashing atop N's huge cock and giving to the king everything he wanted. Pleasure broke her, and it broke her harder than it broke all the others, as she became the first to put into words her surrender. All this chaos and this lust did ruined her, broke her down and left only acceptance and craving where she sat, and she rode N's cock faster to get all she could. "My throne is your cock, and I'm happy to be your queen!"

N thrust harder into her from below, fucking her creampied pussy without missing a step, eager to ruin her more, pounding up fiercely and without a care. "Everything I've done has been for the good of Unova, and now that you've seen that and joined me, we will live in prosperity together. You and all your friends, I promise." Prosperity in this sense was sexual enslavement, but Hilda's flush cheeks and cross eyes spoke to a lack of care now for any of that as she broke down completely in his lap, riding his cock harder and hotter in pursuit of another orgasm, in pursuit of more bliss.

And she got it. She got it hard. Hilda squealed as she climaxed again, thrashing and heaving without a care, as the sweet thrill of submission burned a hole within her. Hilda was done for now and she cared only about giving in to all of it, about hammering on and riding out this pleasure, and as she felt the searing, gooey reward of another creampie pump deep into her, Hilda squealed in reckless acceptance, lost to the pleasure and so happy to be filled, to be claimed, to be used. She succumbed to all of it, and she clung happily to her king, ready now to serve him. Hilda pressed a hungry kiss against his lips and accepted her place now.

A place that involved her lifting up off of his cock, taking the initiative now to prove her devotion, as she sank down to her knees in front of N and began to worship the king's cock as he sat on his throne. Whatever faint shreds of resistance remained in the other woman melted away at that sight, and all of them accepted their places too. There was a time where they may have been the resistance, but these women were now nothing but the broken toys of a twisted king and his knights.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
